Chasing Unicorns
by HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: A Rick promises Unicorn Chaser Morty to show him a unicorn. It isn't a lie since he gets to meet Unicorn Morty in that strange building. However, there is actually more to it than that… Warnings: Mortycest threesome smut (oral, fingering, rimming, anal, double-penetration, orgasm denial and also horse dick), Rick/Morty voyeurism/exhibitionism and bukkake


AN: Wanted to work off some kinks on my list with this one and also write more Mortycest (the last one with Miami and Super Unicorn probably doesn't count all that much). Also this is a thing that I had in my mind for a really long time and thought about doing as a fanart, but now decided to just turn into a fanfic because this way is faster ^^'

Warnings: Mortycest threesome smut (oral, fingering, rimming, anal, double-penetration, orgasm denial and also horse dick), Rick/Morty voyeurism/exhibitionism and bukkake

* * *

**Chasing Unicorns**

A little wearily, Morty followed the Rick into an odd building. Unlike your average Morty, this brunet wore a pink shirt with a unicorn on its front instead of the standard piss yellow. Also, he wore blush, giving him a much cuter appearance.  
Thankfully, no one on the Citadel was so cruel to call him Gay Morty because Ricks were actually very open to all sorts of sexual orientations and most other Mortys also didn't have a problem with that. Also, it wasn't really like he would consider himself gay just because he liked pink and rainbows and unicorns and wearing makeup.  
So instead, he was dubbed Unicorn Chaser Morty.

He didn't make a secret out of his obsession and why would he? Unicorns were magical, beautiful and majestic creatures and his biggest wish was to meet one.  
His Rick would only roll with his eyes whenever this topic came up, having not much understanding for his grandson's longing. Likewise, he acted about the interior of Morty's "girlish" room with the pink walls, the rainbow rug and all the unicorn posters and stuffed toys that he had collected over the years.

However, now would be his chance to finally meet a unicorn for real.  
…at least that was what this Rick, who was leading him into this shady building, had promised him.

_"Hey! You like unicorns?"_

_Morty had been walking through CentRick Park, minding his own business and wondering if he could possibly find one of the magical creatures that he was dreaming about in a place like this.  
The sudden question by a random Rick took him by surprise and he blinked in confusion at the man who was the spitting image of his grandfather. Still, he nodded in answer._

_The Rick grinned and asked. "Want me to show you one? I just happen to know the right place."_

Of course, Morty knew that he shouldn't just go with someone who was technically a complete stranger – especially if it was a Rick – when he offered him something like this. And this questionable concrete block that was barely lit on the inside let all of his inner alarm bells ring loudly.  
Damn, just what had he gotten himself into?!

It was a horrible idea, really. But, what if this Rick was right and he really would show him a unicorn?  
Morty wanted to meet one so badly that he was willing to take the risk. If this should prove to be some kind of trap and the other would try to sell him as a Pocket Morty to some alien trainer or something, he was going to bail as quickly as he could!

Eventually, the brunet was led into a room that was completely dark. The only thing that he could see was a big, heart-shaped bed that was lighted up brightly by spotlights from all sides. Not being able to see anything past it in the darkness, it seemed that this room was bare of any other kind of furniture.

However, that wasn't what made Morty freeze up on the spot. It was actually the sight of who was on that big bed.  
It was a Morty. Though, this Morty wasn't like Unicorn Chaser.  
Sure, they both were wearing white pants – another detail that differentiated them from the standard Morty – but the one on the bed had one other feature that drew all of Morty's attention towards it.

He had a horn. He was a unicorn. Better said, he was a Unicorn Morty!  
And Chaser was absolutely elated. It hadn't been a lie! He really – finally – got to meet a Unicorn!

A sudden push from behind set him in motion again as he stumbled towards the bed.  
He swallowed heavily as he stared at the magical creature. The other Morty was shirtless and his skin was sparkling in the spotlight, apparently dusted with fine glitter as if he had been touched by fairies. His pale rosy horn shimmered mystically as it reflected the light.

Only as Unicorn Morty smiled at him and silently beckoned him to get closer with a motion of his hand, did Chaser dare to crawl on the bed and towards his magical other. Still shy as if one wrong move would make the unicorn disappear, he only stared at the other brunet, sitting frigidly in front of him.

Unicorn was finally the one who made the first move, reaching out with one hand and placing it on a blush covered cheek. It didn't rest there for long, gliding down Chaser's neck and chest, which caused the shy boy's breath to hitch and his body to shiver.

Feeling a little braver from the fact that the other didn't just vanish into thin air yet, he now also reached out to touch Unicorn's glittery cheek. He briefly caressed the soft skin before his hand wandered upwards, moving briefly through the hair that was cut into a Mohawk – probably to match better with the mane of a horse – and lastly gravitated towards that drill-like horn.

Just as his fingers brushed against the base, Unicorn Morty moaned softly and pulled him into a kiss. The action was so sudden that Chaser put up no resistance as a tongue quickly darted into his mouth.  
Now it was the pink-shirted boy's turn to moan as sweetness invaded his senses. The taste of Unicorn was addicting and he pressed closer towards the other, moving with the full length of his body eagerly against him as he gripped his bare shoulders.

While they still kissed sweetly, their tongues entangling with each other, Unicorn's hands were wandering over Chaser's back now, caressing up and down before gliding underneath the shirt. The action prompted another moan and shudder from the boy and Chaser couldn't help but feel as if this was all just a dream.  
He couldn't believe that this was really happening, the fact that he finally met a unicorn far too unrealistic to be true and he would have never even dreamed that he would be able to get this close to one.

A whining sound escape him as their lips finally parted and Unicorn pulled the t-shirt over his head. Thankfully, the kiss continued right afterwards and Chaser could feel those magical hands gliding over his chest now, stroking along his collarbone before sliding a little lower. He practically mewled in the other's mouth as fingers circled over his sensitive nipples, teasing them into hardness before playing with them some more.

As they separated once more, a fine string of spittle still connected their tongues before it broke off. Unicorn briefly licked his lips and then leaned forward to clean the spit from Chaser's chin. After he was done with that task, he kissed his way down the pale neck, chest and flat stomach till he reached the hem of the other's pants.

Chaser didn't mind how quickly things began to move along now, feeling quite eager himself and already sporting a visible hardon. So, he complied when the other began to undress him, moving to assist as his pants and underwear were pulled down in one move.  
Tearing the pile of clothes the rest of the way off himself, he immediately went to help his counterpart. Surprisingly, the unicorn didn't wear anything underneath his white pants, but the Morty had nothing to complain about.

Both finally in the nude, they dove back into a hungry and open-mouthed kiss as their hands frantically began to roam over each other's bodies. Chaser's hips bucked forward as he suddenly felt a hand on his erection and wanting to return the favor, his own wandered towards his counterpart's hard member, noticing that the other was actually better equipped in this department. Since they were both supposed to be Mortys this was probably a bit weird, but considering that the other was a special Morty – a unicorn – it didn't surprise him much and actually made perfect sense to him.

Muffled moans resounded through the room and they perfectly mimicked each other's motions, jerking each other off.

Just before Chaser could reach his end though, the other stopped stroking and grabbed the base of his cock, successfully keeping him from finding sweet release.

"Wha—?"

The boy wanted to complain, having also stopped his actions, but with a sudden move, their naked bodies were pulled flush against each other and his hands found their place on Unicorn's shoulders again.

Still trying to chase after the orgasm that he was denied, he rutted against the other, their dicks rubbing together with each movement.  
He was so distracted by his quest that he almost didn't notice what Unicorn was doing. That was until he felt a hand grabbing one of his asscheeks and a slick finger pressing against his back entrance.

With a gasp, he stilled all movement, waiting what the other was going to do now though it was pretty obvious where the unicorn was planning to go with this. Matching all expectations, the spit-covered digit pushed more insistently until it slipped inside.  
Chaser was holding his breath and tensed up in natural reaction to the unfamiliar feeling.

This time Unicorn was the one who started to move his hips again, trying to distract the other Morty. It worked and his finger wiggled deeper inside the teen.

Chaser slumped against his other-dimensional self, fully relaxing now and deciding to just give his body completely over to him.

Noticing the other's compliance, Unicorn added first one, then two fingers, gently widening him while rubbing comfortingly up and down his back. Being satisfied with opening the other up, he guided Chaser to lie on his back, towering over him.

The human boy's rosy cheeks were glowing brightly as he shyly looked up at the other, being a stark contrast to the very confident-looking unicorn, who hoisted his legs up on his arms and lifted his hips up. Not that he was an expert on this or anything, but the teen would say that the other had probably done this before.

His heart fluttered wildly in his chest, still in disbelieve that this was really about to happen. With a mix between a moan and a scream, he threw his head back as Unicorn pushed his not really small member into him in one single thrust.  
The sensation of being stretched by the other's girth wasn't painful, but still unusual – especially since it was bigger than the three small digits that had previously invaded him.

His fingers dug into the red satin sheets as Unicorn started to move after a brief pause. The movements were slow and Chaser mewled as the hot length dragged against his insides with each slide.

Soon, Unicorn Morty began to speed up, thrusting harder and faster into his counterpart, who moaned like a whore, clearly enjoying himself. Though there was something nagging in the back of the human boy's mind, – a feeling that something was off – he ignored it in favor of the pleasure that he currently received and the happiness that he could be together like this with such a magical creature.

When Unicorn released his hold on one of his legs, Chaser scrambled to wrap it tightly around his hip, drawing him even closer.  
With his now free hand, the unicorn once more began to stroke down the brunet's neck, chest and stomach, till he reached his straining erection. Unceremoniously, he pumped the hard flesh in rhythm to his pounding thrusts.

Since he had been already so close to his orgasm, it was probably no surprise that it only took a few strokes until Chaser arched his back and came, soiling his stomach and chest with a sweet shout.

"Aaaahh~"

He sank back into the sheets panting and Unicorn pulled out of him again.  
To his shame, Chaser noticed that the other wasn't finished yet and he tried to stutter out an excuse.

Unicorn only smiled at him mysteriously and seductively began to lick his cum from his still sweaty and hot skin.

Heavily blushing, Unicorn Chaser Morty could only think, 'Damn! That's so hot!' as he watched the other.

As the unicorn finished cleaning him, he once more kissed him, letting the human boy taste himself. While the taste wasn't too pleasant, the action was still enough of a turn on that Chaser thought he might be able to go another round.

Unicorn parted with him once more and pulled the other up in a sitting position again, pulling him close to his body and smiling while he gently stroked over his cheek. The action confused the boy for a moment, but then he noticed that Unicorn Morty's eyes shifted to look at something else.  
He tried to follow his gaze, but the lights were still so blindingly bright that he wasn't able to see anything beyond the border of the bed.

However, when he thought that he saw something move in the darkness, he squinted his eyes. They quickly widened though when the mysterious figure came close enough that he could finally see it.

This one was presumably also a Morty, but he was tall and muscular and very pretty. He was naked safe for a golden bracelet around his arm that looked like a unicorn, its eye a sapphire that was twinkling in the bright spotlight. His slightly tan skin was covered in golden handprints and on his chest was a thick patch of pink hair – the same as his Mohawk, though the longer part of his hair that was flowing down his back was blue.

His face was covered with white foundation, blush and glitter and his unnaturally pink eyes were accented by long lashes with feathers sticking on their tips.  
What Chaser noticed most about him was the prominent bright pink horn on his forehead though.

This Morty was also a unicorn! He was a Super Unicorn Morty!  
Chaser thought that he was going to faint from shock and excitement.

His pulse picked up even more as the Super Unicorn crawled on the bed to join the duo, his eyes lidded seductively. It was only now though that the human boy happened to notice something else. That something being Super Unicorn Morty's dick.  
It was big! Not just slightly bigger like that of Unicorn Morty, but seriously huge! Like the cock of a horse or something.  
The human boy thought that he was going to faint now for sure…

Before he had the chance to do anything else, Super Unicorn gripped his hips and with his strength easily pulled him back, causing his head to land in Unicorn's lap as he was forced awkwardly on all fours now.  
He gripped Unicorn's thighs and mewled as he felt the taller one's tongue suddenly at his still sensitive entrance, Unicorn stroking gently through his hair to shush him.

Obviously, he couldn't be simply calmed down like that, especially when that wet muscle slid inside him. He tried to wiggle his behind, but Super Unicorn's grip tightened and forced him to stay still, the other just too strong to fight back against his hold.  
So all that Chaser could do was continue to whine as the muscular Morty ate him out.

As he helplessly took what was given to him, Unicorn Morty gently redirected his head until he came face-to-face with a throbbing erection. Chaser bit his lip and felt bad that he had almost completely forgotten about this.  
Figuring what the other was expecting from him, he opened his mouth and gave the warm shaft a shy lick.

A light tug on his hair that forced him a bit closer still, showed him that he did it right and prompted him to continue, so he repeated the action and mouthed along the underside of the entire length.

"Yeah, like that." Unicorn moaned breathlessly.

Spurred on like that, Chaser added light sucks to the mix as he went up and down the shaft. Lastly, he made a stop at the head and twirled his tongue over it, collecting the droplets of pre that had gathered at the slit.  
It didn't taste very different from his own semen and he honestly still wasn't too fond of it, but since Unicorn had licked him clean without any complaints, he wanted to return the favor. Also, he wanted to please him.  
So, he took the tip into his mouth and suckled on it.

The hand that was still buried in his brown locks eagerly pushed him down, forcing him to take a little more of the erection in, but he didn't fight it. Quite the opposite, he went deeper on his own, but suddenly moaned around the hard length in his mouth.

Super Unicorn Morty, who still had his face buried between Chaser's asscheeks, had started to add a finger, fucking the boy with his tongue and one digit now. Turned on from the added stimulus, the human boy only increased his efforts, sucking harder on Unicorn's cock.  
It seemed to turn into a spiral of lust as he only got hornier with each new finger that Super Unicorn introduced to his anus. Even though the powerful unicorn's digits were barely thicker than those of Unicorn Morty, they still seemed to stretch him out a bit more than he had been before.

As all sensations on his backside suddenly vanished, Chaser knew what was going to come next. Still nothing could prepare him for the huge cock that tried to gain entrance.  
His whine was muffled and a hand on the back of his head kept him in place on Unicorn's cock. So all he could do was breath heavily through his nose as Super Unicorn's dick entered him slowly, inch by painful inch.

It felt like forever before the taller teen's hips finally stilled and the meaty pillar was buried all the way. Hands were rubbing over his back then, massaging his tense muscles.  
Chaser still fought for air since his head was still held down, but the hand in his hair also began gently ruffle through the brown locks.

"Such a good boy~" Super Unicorn whispered sensually as he slowly relaxed again.

His insides began to accommodate to the impressive girth and the burning sensation dulled to a small throb. As slowly as he had entered, Super Unicorn Morty withdrew and Chaser swallowed heavily, causing Unicorn to moan again.  
Getting used to the feeling of being impaled on that horse dick, arousal also returned and his own member, which had wilted during the painful penetration, came to life once more.

Moaning like a bitch in heat, his head bopped up and down, quite eager to please his playmate and Super Unicorn also started to fuck him without restraint.  
Drool spilt past his lips and he alternated between sucking and twirling his tongue around Unicorn's flesh, losing himself in the pleasure of it all again.

However, just like before, an unpleasant feeling wormed its way into his consciousness. Chaser couldn't place what it was or where it came from, but something just didn't feel right.

He wasn't able to analyze it further though as another sensation distracted him – Super Unicorn just slipped in a finger alongside his dick now. He kept fingering him, adding another digit as if he was trying to stretch him out even more, but Chaser didn't understand why he was doing that.

His confusion shouldn't last for too long as the muscular unicorn removed his fingers again and instead forced him to straighten up, causing Unicorn Morty's cock to slip from his mouth. Hastily, Chaser wrapped his arms around Super Unicorn's neck to regain his balance as the other went so far to even hoist up his legs, lifting him up and on his lap.

Not getting to question the new position, Unicorn Morty moved closer and between his spread legs, positioning his stiff member at Chaser's already stuffed hole.

"Ah! Wait! Don—" Chaser cut his own words off with a screech as the second cock slid into his tight and already overfilled anal cavity.

Both unicorns moaned loudly from the sensation while Chaser panted heavily, torn between the feelings of immense pain and pleasure as his body was overstimulated and pushed past the limits of what it was used to.  
He didn't get much of a break as the duo began to move again, fucking into him in unison now.

Despite the overwhelming feelings, the bad feeling was also back again and Chaser suddenly pinpointed what it was – it felt like they were being watched!  
His eyes darted frantically around the room, but the lights were blindingly bright and the rest of the room was so dark that it was impossible to see anything beyond the bed.

Suddenly he thought that he could see someone's eyes in the darkness though.  
A Rick?

It was only now that he remembered the Rick that had brought him here.  
Was he still in here? Did he not leave the room?

These thoughts made him tense up – also tightening up around both cocks that were still pounding inside his ass, which elicited more loud moans from his partners – and he mentally scolded himself how he could even have forgotten about him.

He didn't want this Rick to see him - didn't want anyone to see **this**!

'Stop! Stop looking at me! Stop looking!' He mentally begged.

It was so embarrassing, but in a weird way also arousing. Coupled with the stimulation that he still received on his backend – as well as the sensation of his cock sliding against Unicorn's belly with each movement, painting the pale and glittery skin with his pre cum – it didn't take long before he reached another climax. This one was fierce and Chaser was sure that he had never come this hard in his life before, his jizz shooting so powerfully that it even hit Unicorn Morty's chin.

Since his anal muscles naturally spasmed with his orgasm, rhythmically massaging the flesh of the other two Mortys that were still inside him, the unicorns only needed a few more thrusts before they also finished, flooding his hole with their spunk.

For a moment, there was only tenseness and heavy breathing. Then, almost in one synchronized motion, the Mortys collapsed on the bed, Chaser still in the middle of the pile.  
He sighed as he could feel the now limp cocks sliding out of his abused hole, a small river of cum following the retreat.

Suddenly, the bright lights turned off with a dull sound. They weren't plunged in darkness for long though as the next moment less bright ceiling lights turned on.

To Chaser's shock, he could see now that the bed was standing on something like a small stage, but his focus was more on the rest of the room. Around the bed sat Ricks – many, many Ricks.  
The boy was horrified. He wanted nothing more than a hole to open up underneath him and swallow him right now!

Their audience, which had been absolutely silent until now, began to cheer and catcall, some of them also applauding. They seemed to have enjoyed the show very much.

"And now, GentleRicks, it's time for the big finale!" A Rick's voice echoed through a microphone.

Dread settled in Chaser's gut as the Ricks stood up from their seats and approached the bed from all sides now. Some of them already had their pants open and their hard cocks in hand while others began to undo their fly to follow suite.

Unicorn and Super Unicorn Morty sat up, forcing him to do the same as he was still wedged between them. Not that he would have been able to escape even when the other Mortys wouldn't have been here. He was completely surrounded now.

To Chaser's horror, the Ricks began to jerk off while aiming with their dicks at them. The unicorns opened their mouth, their tongues hanging out while they were waiting for the cum shower as if this was a normal occurrence for them.  
Oh god, in what kind of place did he end up here?!

Chaser cringed as the first spurts hit his face, staining his rosy cheeks white. He wanted to be anywhere else than here right now…

As if this humiliation wasn't already enough, Unicorn suddenly pulled his face towards his and pushed his tongue into his mouth, sharing the Ricks' jizz that he had caught with him.  
Chaser's face scrunched up in disgust and he looked as if he was about to cry. Even if he had gotten a taste of his own and Unicorn Morty's cum before, this was absolutely revolting.  
Some Ricks only chuckled at the face that he made, his torment probably only turning them on more.

He managed to push Unicorn finally away, but he didn't get a break as Super Unicorn now pulled his face towards him and repeated the action. His struggles against the taller and stronger Morty were fruitless and tears ran down his cheeks now, washing some of the cum away to leave a trail of clear wetness.

After what felt like an eternity, he was finally released again and he felt so sick that he was sure he was going to throw up any moment now. A few more squirts of sticky semen hit his face and chest before the Ricks were finally done.  
Satisfied, the audience fixed their pants again and slowly trickled out of the room.

As finally the last one had left, a Rick – most likely the same one that had led Unicorn Chaser Morty to this place – came up to the bed and grabbed him. Almost a little too roughly, he was dragged through the dimly lit hallways before a door was opened and he was pushed outside.

The Rick shoved his clothes that he had also picked up, in his arms.

"Was a good a show." He commented and pulled a wad of cash from his pocket.

Counting some bills, he threw them towards the boy as if he was a cheap whore.

"You can come back any time if you're up for it again."

Those were the last words that the Rick bothered with before he slammed the heavy metal door shut in his face.

Unicorn Chaser Morty shivered, clutching his clothes to his still naked and cum-stained body, the money laying scattered at his feet. He was still in shock about what had just happened.  
And most of all, he wasn't sure anymore if he still wanted to chase after unicorns after all of this…

* * *

AN: The original idea didn't end this dark, but you know by now that this is my style ^^'  
BTW, I wouldn't mind if anyone would be interested in drawing Unicorn Chaser with Unicorn or all three (including Super Unicorn) on that bed. No matter if nsfw or if you decide to keep it sfw. I originally wanted to draw it, but I'm so effing incapable, that I decided to give up on that. Still would love to see it getting done X3


End file.
